


Prince Of The Desert

by Freidynne



Series: ArkKine collection [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: Ark prefers to keep his distance. It was going pretty well, until he finds a human faceplanted on the sands of Verdel





	Prince Of The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic that im typing on my phone

* * *

 

  **Text** : **spectre speaking**

_Text_ : _ark's thoughts_

 

* * *

 Ark keeps his distance from enemies, not knowing the capabilities of his powers. 

 

He keeps his distance from society, to avoid the destruction that came with his prescence. 

 

And from people, because how could others enjoy being around a ticking time bomb?

 

Unless it was Kinesis.

* * *

 

He returns home once more. Well 'home' to him wasn't the place he grew up in. No, home was something he had walked an eternity for.  It was founded with people who loved him and saved him from the scorching sun. 

 

Verdel. 

 

"Ark!" 

 

A familliar baby huddles around the half specter in panic.

 

He furrows his brows and picks up Marr.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks gently, careful not to upset the baby even more.

 

' _Did specters attack again?'_ It wasn't a rare event for specters to ocassionally roam around. But if they were, Ark would've felt their aura a long time ago.

 

He thought the wards he set up were foolproof. Well according to Illium's proficiency, they should be.

 

Marr tries explaining in a frantic mess. The only words Ark  got out of Marr was-

 

There was a stranger in Verdel. 

 

With that said Ark moves forward, readying his arm for an attack. However, upon closer inspection he sees a figure lying faceplanted in the sand.

 

The figure was a younger man with long lashes and milky skin. He currently sleeps on top of the honey coloured sand gracefully.

 

It seems like he has passed out from the heat.

 

The others gather around the figure cautiously, looking at Ark for instructions.

 

Ark frowns, sensing that the man isn't a threat but perhaps displaced from society.

 

(Just like how he was in the past)

 

"Bring him in the shade. I'll watch over him"

 

* * *

 

 ' _Who is this man?'_ The specter glances up and down the sleeping figure besides him. His aura isn't dangerous, so the man must just simply be lost.

 

' **Well he's certainly a beauty'**

 

Specter drawls out.

 

' _Yes but that isn't the point.'_

 

He does seem like a fairytale prince. A prince who has been ripped from his path and thrown into a sandstorm endless of debris.

 

"Ugh"

 

The man shifts, allowing his hair to fall inbetween his eyes.

 

"Oh hey-"

 

As Ark turns around he ends up stopping midsentence, stunned by the other's apparent beauty.

 

This man was really a prince afterall.

 

Pale lavender eyes with white rings gaze back at him.

 

"Sir?"

 

The man questions him in a  groggy haze.

 

Right he was staring.

 

"O-oh uh, you're awake."

 

The man calmly smiles and stretches at ease. He didn't seem to be afraid of his unknown surroundings, let alone afraid of Ark.

 

"......Morning.." He speaks out. His voice was heavily strained from dehydration.

 

Wasn't this man afraid of him in the slightest? 

 

"Here." Ark hands him a pouch full of water. 

 

He proceeds to watch the man chug the contents before pouring the remainder on his hair.

 

"Thanks for the cooldown hun." Seems like the water had helped the stranger regain a bit of his strength. Overall, the human still looked pretty beat from the long exposure from the sun.

 

"Oh uh- welcome to Verdel. We found you passed out from the heat. You obviously aren't dressed for the climate here."

 

' **Nice one. You sound real smooth now-'**

 

The stranger frowns at him.

 

"You mean you're the one who disturbed my 900 year slumber?"

 

The man tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms, waiting for an answer.

 

Oh. 

 

Ark sweats nervously. To be honest, he wasn't good at social interaction. It was something he lacked practice in even before his coma. But before he could answer back, the stranger infront of him lets out a laugh.

 

 

"I'm kidding"

 

He laughs again watching the confused Lev sigh in relief.

 

The last time Ark woke a being from slumber, Vellum specifically, he almost was crushed to death.

 

"The names Kinesis, thanks for preventing me from becoming barbeque in this sand."

 

"Ark. Uh pleasures all mine?"

 

His humour certainly was strange. But atleast Ark doesn't feel threatened. In Ark's perspective, it should be the other way around..

* * *

 

 "You teleported here?" Ark raises his eyebrow, seemingly in disbelief at  his words.

 

Yes, you could access the outskirts of Verdel but the city itself was protected by wards.

 

Now this was something Ark could call 'bullshit' on.

 

"More like I got stuck in the desert, almost died and collapsed. Maybe the wind carried me, who knows. I certainly do not remember."

 

The younger man didnt seem concern at all at the conversation at hand, but instead focused his attention on the desert cactus.

 

"This is good.."

 

Kinesis munches on it, but his scrunched up face says the opposite.

 

"You know we have rations if you prefer."

 

Kinesis brings his hands up in a dramatic sigh

 

"I could never burden you of that! Your hospitality for saving me from the heat is enough."

 

"Please just take the ration. Even I know cactus doesnt taste too good."

 

Ark sighs, he's not quite in the mood for the human's theatrics right now.

 

' **Thats because you tried eating it with the spikes intact. Didn't survival school teach you anything?'**

Ark furrows his eyes at the specter's comment.

 

' **Because you never paid attention, right.'**

The specter continues to poke fun at Ark's insecurities, as if it was its favourite activity to do. (Asides from tormenting him..)

_'I don't need your commentary'_

 

The Lev has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his partner's constant bullying. Though it wasn't anything hostile, the lack of privacy still bugged Ark. 

 

' **You know I'm right kid'**

 

Kinesis chuckles a bit before Ark snaps back to reality.

 

"Listen I know food is pretty hard to find here okay? So dont kill yourself trying to feed me"

 

' **You'll be lucky if you end up not killing him** '

 

The demon laughs a bit too hard this time around.

 

' _Don't lay a hand on him Specter.'_

Ark hissed inwardly at his demon companion before turning back to Kinesis.

 

Maybe he should get the human to leave as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 "Kinesis. Stay away."

 

 The energy seeped into his skin. Spectral transformation was imminent, but Ark could not distance himself enough.

 

 Through his vision that is fading away,  he sees Kinesis nonchalantly making his way towards the man.

 

"No! What are you doing!"

 

He screeches at the approaching figure. Ark was still inwardly fighting Specter, but it was extremely difficult to focus on reality with his skills being locked.

 

"I'm going to help you, silly."

 

And with that Kinesis touches him gently.

 

* * *

 

A bright light fills the abyss causing the demonic entiry to shriek.

 

Kinesis steps into the unconscious realm, his light colour palette contrasts that of the hellish environment.

 

He really doesn't belong here.

 

But knowing the hero, nothing would stop him from saving his friend.

 

"Ah, so this is your buddy you've been speaking to?"

 

Kinesis looks over at the specter's crumpled form.

 

' _What? How did he know?'_

 

' **This guy has been eavesdropping on us?'**

 

The specter stands up a bit furiously. His plans had been throttled by an unknown khird party.

 

"Well that's part of my power afterall. No offense, but  you kind of talk a lot-"

 

Specter charges at the both of them in a rage. 

 

' **You brat!'**

 

"Well don't mind me taking my leave, and also his."

 

Kinesis raises his arm with a simple motion. His bracelet emits a powerful blue light before swiftly bringing Ark and him back to consciousness.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Ark!"

 

Kinesis calls to him at a distance waving excitedly.

 

"Kinesis, I really think we should stay in the shade, the sun's really beating down on us today-"

 

"There's no need to stay in the shade when you have water." The human continues to wave at him, gesturing the half specter to hurry along.

 

Water? Surely he means underground resevoirs.. right?

 

"Hurry! Cmon Ark don't be a loser!" With that, Kinesis disappears from his vision into the depths of the sandy valleys.

 

' **Yeah, don't be a loser now~"**

 

Ark groans and and trudges through the sand valley towards the human. To be honest, he would rather pass out than deal with this unbearable heat.

 

How could Kinesis even move around in this weather? Especially with this sandstorm?

 

These questions could be held off till later, for now he's gotta go.

 

But surely getting some water wouldn't be too bad?

 

* * *

 

Ark was wrong. This wasn't just some water, it was an oasis.

 

"See I told you~"

 

Kinesis grabs his non demonic arm and tries to pull him into the water.

 

"Ark cmon, you look like you still got that ' how is there water in my desert?' face".

 

All this time, Ark has been relying on cacti and underground resevoirs for his water intake.

 

But this amount of water presented in front of him was almost... supernatural

 

"Well maybe that is because I'm here~ A prince of rain." The hero places a hand on his chest and tilts his head proudly.

 

"You mean the prince that almost died from heatstroke?"

 

Kinesis pouts and splashes Ark with a handful of water in retaliation.

 

"Hey!"

* * *

 

Ark had horrible timing. Whether it was being regularly late to class, or being caught by Limbo that day...

 

Today was one of those late days.

 

"Oh- oh god, I'm sorry- I didn't know I swear!"

 

Kinesis chuckles as he runs a hand through his soaked hair. He was standing in the large oasis with his shirt taken off and wrapped around his neck. 

 

"Are you sure? You been standing there for quite some time." 

 

Ark tries to formulate a response but only manages to stare at the man's slender form.

 

"You are staring to be exact." Kinesis continues, breaking the silence between the two of them.

 

' **Ark, don't deny it. He's hot as fuck.'**

 

Ark couldn't help but immediately turn around and begin walking away. It was so he could hide his shame.

 

Yes, the human was attractive. To be honest Kinesis did have a nice slim athletic body. He wasn't as toned as himself or Alber, but his smaller waist made Kinesis much more elegant and dainty looking.

 

' _There's no shame in admitting that much..'_

 

"You know you could join me. I mean the desert doesn't have a lot of things to do~"

 

Kinesis winks at the half specter man and extends a hand for him to take.

 

For some reason Ark couldn't help but accept the offer.

 

* * *

 

"So..you can hear my thoughts?"

 

Kinesis waits for a moment before shrugging.

 

"I'm kind of psychic you see."

 

That was a lie. To be honest Kinesis didn't even know he could hear the thoughts of others before Ark came along.

 

But the lie itself was much easier than explaining human world science.

 

"Oh... you didn't hear anything vile right?"

 

Knowing specter, he tends to say a lot of things without restraint.

 

"Listen man, I really don't care what specter thinks of me."

 

Ark flushes a bit at the implication of Kinesis' sentence.

 

"Um.. we should part ways now that we're in Elinia."

 

Ark really wanted to get out of here, he was embarassed to no end. And he might as well go back to the abyss to forget about this day.

 

Kinesis had heard all. All and every thought about him only.

 

But Kinesis does not mind. He enjoys the flattery.

 

"Hey, let me thank you for the help." Kinesis speaks up with his hands inside his pocket. He was looking through his inventory for a suitable gift to the Lev.

 

"It's quite alright. I mean I just did something any other decent person would do."  Ark scratches the back of his head nervously. Honestly, saving people was what he was meant to do. So, he shouldn't be rewarded for another act of decency. 

 

"No really, I wouldn't be able to sleep  tonight if I don't."

 

Ark scratches his head before agreeing reluctantly. He just didn't want to bother the poor human. But if Kinesis had wanted to repay him, he wouldn't mind.

 

"Okay! Close your eyes and open out your hand!"

 

Ark does so, feeling a bit nervous from the anticipation. Was this a big surpise? What could the human be giving him?

 

He feels cool metal touch the palm of his hand. Ark enclosed his fingers around the item. Judging by the size, it seems like a communication device.

 

''Oh"

 

He then feels something soft pressed up against on his face. As he opens his eyes to see the human planting a soft kiss on his spectral scar. 

 

In an instant Ark flushes heavily from the sensation, as Kinesis steps back to admire his reaction with a smile.

 

"Ah-"

 

Was the only audile noise the half specter could produce as of right now, causing Kinesis to chuckle lightly.

 

"Did you like it?"

 

_"_ I loved it." The words escape Ark's mouth before he could even filter it. His face burned up after realizing what he had said.

 

"Call me anytime hun~"

 

Kinesis walks back to the town with a wave of his hand, leaving the Lev to figure his feelings out.

 

"Oh fuck me..." The half specter brings a hand to the place Kinesis had kissed him. He had really enjoyed it more than intended. Maybe that was bad. 

 

But there's no turning back now.

 

**'You'll be lucky if you even manage get to that point.'**

 

**"** That's not what I meant!" The Lev shouted out. And at this point Ark had realized he was talking to himself in an empty forest.

* * *

 


End file.
